


untitled (hearts between our knees sticking to the summer sheets)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Band Swap, Gen, I AM A BALL OF EMOTION, M/M, Summer of Like, THIS MIGHT NOT EVEN MAKE SENSE AND I'M VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, let's say 5SOS wakes up. Normal, right? Everyone goes to sleep and wakes up (unless you're Pete Wentz). But let's say 5SOS wakes up and the world is backwards, because it's the first day of WARPED TOUR in 2005 and just yesterday they were SLEEPING SOUNDLY in 2015! Weird, I know.)</p><p>Also known as: Rachel fails to complete another not!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (hearts between our knees sticking to the summer sheets)

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah, not!fic. this is so wild and i had a blast writing it, but i cannot finish due to family complications and i don't want to let it go to waste. roughly 1k worth of indulgence, just putting it out there. if anyone happens to read, i encourage you to pick it up!!! i'm kinda bummed i can't finish to be honest :( -- complete with some ideas at the end, so!!! enjoy!

SO. MANY. FEELINGS.

Never let me see Michael Clifford respond to Mikey Way's cool-dude emoji replies on twitter EVER AGAIN. I am a PILE OF EMOTION and it's all I've been thinking about for the past HOUR. Hopefully a fic or two will come out of this. I am lazy and I have a good 20 fics started at 1k and left flapping in the wind. OH, my tendencies to start projects and drop them as soon as they take off.

Perhaps you're a 5SOS fan not familiar with bandom (Warped Tour 2005 specifically), or a bandom (once again, Warped Tour 2005) fan not familiar with 5SOS. That's all cool!

Brief overview of 5SOS: Started in 2011(I think?) by four Australian dudes by the names of Luke (vocals) Michael (guitar) Calum (bass) and Ashton (drums). Have an album, an EP, and kinda sound like Sum 41 and 1D had a baby. Not quite my taste in music (I listen to a lot of Heavy Metal, Glam, and R&B, so…) but they're very talented!

Brief overview of Warped 2005 crowd I'm talking about: My Chemical Romance (which kinda don't exist in the fic I'm about to explain, but also kinda do), FALL OUT BOY (very big in this!), Midtown/Cobra Starship/Gabe Saporta in general, The Academy Is…, Travie McCoy will probably end up in this as well as The Used (specifically Bert McCracken. Oh man, I have such a soft spot for him). Feel free to look up names and bands, because I am NOT listing everything and everyone. Laziness strikes again.

\--

So, let's say 5SOS wakes up. Normal, right? Everyone goes to sleep and wakes up (unless you're Pete Wentz). But let's say 5SOS wakes up and the world is backwards, because it's the first day of WARPED TOUR in 2005 and just yesterday they were sleeping soundly in 2015! Weird, I know.

Now, the universe has done something where they all kinda-sorta take the part of a band member. It's only logical that Michael Clifford takes the place of Mikey Way. They share a name, okay? And they're both total sluts (I think?).

So Michael's panicking, and being the millennial that he is he reaches for his iPhone out of instinct. What comes out of his pocket is NOT any sort of iPhone at all. No… it's a SIDEKICK. Like, the kind where you turn it to the side and slide it up and there's a NON TOUCH SCREEN KEYPAD. It's buzzing pretty hardcore. So he presses a button, the screen lights up, and the first thing he sees are messages from Pete Wentz. They go along the lines of "mikeyc, r u xcited 2 c me??" and teasing kinda flirting in that cocky Pete Wentz fashion. There's also a missed call from his Mom and a missed call from some weird number.

He calls the number against his better judgement and some nerd-ass, kinda raspy, sorta Jersey voice picks up. They're like, "Is this as weird for you as it is for me?" and Michael's like, "Who is this?". The person on the other end of the line is like "Gerard. Uh, Gerard Way?" and Michael has to remember to BREATHE for a few seconds. Oh my God, it's GERARD WAY from MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE and WHAT THE FUCK MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE IS STILL TOGETHER?? because he can hear a bus moving and some Brain May-esque guitar riff by Ray Toro in the background and a very confused/frustrated Frank Iero going "I FUCKING HATE TECHNOLOGY".

So he breathes and then goes "Like, My Chemical Romance Gerard Way?" and Gerard's confused then, because he still has the idea that FUCK YEAH MY CHEM 4 LYFE! B-LIST HORROR MOVIES AND COMIC BOOKS 4EVA! NOTHING COULD EVER COME BETWEEN ME AND MY BROTHERS! and he's like, "… yeah, My Chemical Romance Gerard Way. What other Gerard Way is out there?" and it all clicks in Michael's head somehow. Their bands switched places. In some alternate universe 5 Seconds of Summer was a Warped Tour 2005 band and MCR was some sort of 2015 breakout band. 

He tells Gerard while freaking out and Gerard's like, "I definitely saw this in a movie, holy shit. WOW, this is fucking COOL! Comic book ideas! Let me get my sketch pad! Scratch Umbrella Academy, lemme write THIS! Gotta go!" and leaves Michael astray in favor of his colored pencils. Michael shrugs, then, because it can't be THAT bad, right? He loves this music scene, anyway. No biggie.

\--

Everyone knows his name already (it caught him off guard the first few times) and refers to him as 'MikeyC' all sing-songy. Gabe Saporta told him to "save a dance" for the "Warped Tour kick-off party tonight", and said that he'll buy him a beer despite his underaged-ness. He passed by William Beckett in the parking lot, bandana tied around his knee and all. Luke had come running to him earlier. Apparently Bert McCracken (YES, FROM THE USED) had called him (he'd been excited about it, too) but it only ended up with him getting cursed out and then cried over, because "… Apparently this mirror isn't big enough for the two of us, is it? Remember last year, cocksucker?" followed by another string of curses and some retching noises.

Another issue is the eyeliner. So Michael has gone through a few eyeliner pencils in his day. It's just-- he hasn't exactly done it himself since he was like, fourteen. He's all shaking hands when he's cramped up in the little bathroom, mirror kind of foggy and warped and the whole room smells a bit like piss beer. He tries to steady himself by putting his elbows on the counter, only to pull away horrified because STICKY GROSS WHAT THE FUCK and then he concludes that's where the smell is coming from. He briefly wonders if his band is gonna have as many issues as MCR did, maybe he's an alcoholic pill popper but if anyone were to get that role, it would be Luke. After all, he seemed to get the whole Gerard Way role. Michael makes a mental note to ask if Bert was a good lay, just for shits and giggles. 

Anyway, he pokes himself in the eye twice and figures it'll give that smudged rock star look. He ALSO briefly wonders if he should go for the whole panda Pete Wentz look, but figures he'd go for the "asleep by four am, it's seven am right now, wild night" vibe. It sort of bleeds out at the outer corner of his eye (how EMO of him) and it kinda looks decent, so he leaves it at that.

\--

The biggest biggie he's faced so far is occupying himself all day. There's no television, he misses his iPhone (he's currently got a dinosaur in his back pocket), and he can't nap. He isn't going to start, like, READING. Pssssh, no way in hell. It's no wonder the artists on Warped are so fucked up all the time. THERE IS LITERALLY NOTHING TO DO! The phone in his pocket buzzes, though, and he picks it up. He's expected some sort of frantic Gerard call, but it's just a text from Pete Wentz.

"u bored?"

Michael considers not replying. Should he be fucking with some other dude's flirtationship? The obvious answer is no. He replies anyway.

"yeah"

It's simple and Pete replies quick.

"we shld wlk. miss u frm bamboozled."

\--

AND SCENE.

Yay for my failure to commit! I sure am a rockstar, huh? \o/

Anyway, this was going to include:

  * Pete Wentz being sappy and Pete-like while Michael explores his new position as SKANKY SCENE QUEEN THAT KNOWS EVERYONE BUT IS NOT MIKEY WAY
  * They were going to hang out on top of the bus, because Pete SWEARS it's cooler up there (but heat rises, and they both know that)
  * Following that, some 2 am top-of-bus making out
  * Some shit with Pete Wentz and social media
  * "This song is about revenge. Right, Mikey? Revenge!" was going to turn into "This song is about rejects. Right, Mikey? Rejects!"
  * Calum was going to explore the groupies of Warped Tour ("You can't just--" "Not a groupie. A Calum Hood Enthusiast.")
  * MICHAEL AND GABE SAPORTA GRINDING
  * Drunk Michael, ofc
  * Sex, SEX. sweaty bus sex!!11
  * Michael witnessing Travis McCoy/William Beckett/Gabe Saporta realness because YUM
  * "Sunday, July 24th, 2005  
Sometimes when you're feeling this blue the right smile can save you.  
posted by: peter"
  * "July 19th, 2005  
wrote you a goodbye note (you just wrote me off) on your arm when you passed out. bestfriends, exfriends- better off as lovers not the other way around. racing through the city in the back of yellow checkered cars. the takeoffs are the worst but the skin from your shoulder to your ear makes it all worth it. and im sorry the way my moods flicker on and off like old light on your porch, but i know you wouldn't have it any other way. sneaking in your window instead of out. the way you hold a cigarette cause you don't know what to do with your hands when we are sitting this close. the way the waists of pants feel better at the ankles. the way you always were my best excuse for calling in sick on everyone else. i miss you. petey" AND THEN WE WERE GOING TO GET MICHAEL WITH "EASY" AND "FUCKED" WRITTEN ON HIS ARMS IN SHARPIE
  * Pete Wentz sitting on an amp with heart eyes while Michael played guitar
  * AIM AWAY MESSAGES FROM PETE SUCH AS "Where's the kid with only 5 seconds of summer?" AND "The fraternal order of the handsome boy is going to the movies. Check in later pretty boys and secret girls." AND "I wish I could turn back time (the boy is no good)"
  * PETE WENTZ WEARING A BADGE WITH MICHAEL'S FACE ON IT
  * SUGGESTIVE BASS PICTURES ON FRIENDS OR ENEMIES BY PETE WENTZ "I wish you were my bass, not just my friend."
  * CRYPTIC MESSAGES SUCH AS: "on the getaway car, the rush of blood to the head: it’s strange to find myself again back at the feelings of the blue cover after going through the red and the gold. its kind of always like that. i am sorry if i am not making any sense. but everybody likes to take chances and make bets. i always put my money on the longshots. and no matter where my head was in the world i always dreamed of waking up next to the biggest green eyes i have ever seen/’meandyouunderneaththehoneymoon’. “go back to what it meant back then”: and you imagine yourself moving deep into the summer and disappearing, and for me it was always with you. and then things got crazy. you stopped calling me back. i stopped trying to call but not in my head. and then you got malicious but i’m guessing only because you learned from the best- take back your taste and all. i never thought it would be just me again. but that’s okay. we’re gonna hole up and wait it out. i feel like i can see for the first time, like i was born just in the last minute. wake me up. baby boy, you’re gonna be okay. hearts between our knees sticking to the summer sheets. are you catching my drift…. its gonna be alright. your love would be hell but its just not hot enough baby."
  * DON'T FORGET THE GANGS. OH MY GOD, THE GANGS! " **asked by Meghan! on 2005-11-13 17:05:00:** hey! i was just wondering, how good are you friends with michael clifford??  
**answered by peter on 2005-11-13 17:07:00:** me and michael are not in just one gang together, we are in two: the sweet little dudes and the fraternal order of the handsome boy. i call him the duke of handsomeness.
  * HEARTBREAK. OH THE HEARTBREAK!!! CONFRONTATIONS WHEN WARPED ENDS "I GUESS THIS IS IT" BECAUSE MICHAEL AND PETE ARE LOVE SICK PUPPIES!!!!
  * 5SOS and MCR eventually get switched back, no worries. But Michael's listening to Fall Out Boy radio on the bus and Fourth of July/I'm Like a Lawyer comes on and he can't help but start crying because HE GETS IT, HE LIVED IT, HE LOVED IT. HE WAS PETE'S FAVORITE "WHAT IF", HE WAS PETE'S BEST "I'LL NEVER KNOW". PETE'S SORRY THAT EVERY SONG IS ABOUT _HIM_ , GOD DAMNIT, AND NO ONE WILL EVER UNDERSTAND BECAUSE IT WAS MAGICAL AND HE'D DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN IF HE COULD.




End file.
